


Comfort at Home

by Pcyqo



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pcyqo/pseuds/Pcyqo
Summary: After a long day at work, You Watanabe can't wait to get home to her amazing wife.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Kudos: 22





	Comfort at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, school is driving me crazy but now I get to stay home lol  
> I finally had some time to write some stuff I had in mind.  
> Hope everyone is staying safe and enjoy!

“I’m home~” the ashen groaned as she tiredly pushed the door open. “Ah, welcome home. I just finished dinner. Would you like to take a bath first?” the auburn said as she took the ashen’s briefcase. “Mmm~ I want to cuddle with Riko-chan…” the ashen murmured. “E-Eh? You-chan… get off me…” Riko grumbled as she tried to shake You off her shoulder. “Riko-chan~ no fair… I want to sleep with you... “ You tiredly said. Riko sighed. “Go take a bath and then we can eat dinner together,” Riko said. “Ok… ok…” You complained. She loosened her tie and took off her shoes. 

“It looks good, Riko-chan!” You exclaimed. Her eyes lit up exactly as a kid would. Riko chuckled. “I made your favorite today, salisbury steak,” Riko said. “Itadakimasu~!” You sang as she picked up the chopsticks and quickly started eating. “Itadakimasu,” Riko said as she began eating as well. “So how was work today?” Riko asked as she picked some vegetables. “It was so tiring! The boss drives me nuts sometimes! He treats me like I’m his servant all the time. Can you believe he told me to go fetch him coffee today?” You complained as she took huge slabs of steak and ate them. “Don’t worry. You’ll be out of that department in a week. You’re finally getting promoted, aren’t you happy?” Riko asked. “Grr… but I still want him to pay! Maybe I should like, suck his blood out or something!” You said as she crossed her arms. Riko giggled again. “It’s not funny! Try dealing with this nut head for a day and you’ll go insane!” You complained as she waved her hands in the air, making wild gestures. Riko’s giggles break out into laughter. “Grr!! Riko-chan!!!” You fumed as she tackled Riko to the floor.

“H-Hey, You-chan, that tickles!” Riko giggled as she tried to fend off her attacker. “This is payback!” You mischievously said as she mercilessly tickled Riko. The two played around for a bit until they stopped from the pain of laughter. 

You started into Riko’s stunning amber jewels. “You’re so pretty Riko-chan…” You whispered. Riko blushed at the sudden affection. “You as well… I love you, You-chan…” Riko whispered back. “I love you soooo much…” You said. “Me too,” Riko responded. The two were in silence for a bit. “Hey, Riko-chan. Can I take a sip?” You asked. “Ehh… aren’t you getting a bit greedy?” Riko whimpered. “Juust a bit, pleeeasee?” You begged. Riko sighed while pulling down her shirt collar. “Fine, just a bit…” Riko conceded. “Thank you~ Itadakimasu…” You said as she chomped down on Riko’s collar with her razor-sharp fangs. Riko winced in pain. You continued to suck blood until she was satisfied. “Mmmm… that was good. Thank you~” You smiled as she licked the blood off her lips. Riko grumbled as she fixed her shirt. “You took so much again,” Riko complained. “Aww, I just can’t help it. You smell so good~” You teased. “You’re such a tease,” Riko said. “You’re so teasable though,” You giggled. Riko pouted. “Come on, let’s go to sleep, it’s late,” Riko said as she got up. “Only if I get to cuddle with you,” You said. “You’re so greedy, You-chan” Riko complained. You laughed. “I am. After all, I want the most precious thing in the world all to myself,” You retorted. “God, why do I love a dork like you?” Riko questioned. “Because you looove naughty girls,” You teased. Riko smirked. “Oh you’re going to get it in bed,” Riko taunted. “Oh, show me Sakurauchi,” You dared. “Prepare yourself, Watanabe,” Riko said as she smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't help putting smut in everything. I'm glad I decided to write fluff for once, it's a nice change of pace. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it.   
> Remember to wash your hands and to distance yourself from others.  
> Thanks for reading and look forward to the next one!


End file.
